prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Vampire Orange Coord
(ホーンテッドヴァンパイアオレンジコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in episode 81 worn by Anna Akagi. It resembles the Haunted Vampire Blue Purple Coord, Haunted Vampire Blue Coord and the Haunted Vampire Pink Coord. User Appearance Tops A dark grey enamel top with long sleeves. The puffed shoulder has a black and gold ornate bat design, and the bottom of the sleeve cuff is pointed with black tulle sticking out, gold lining, and a gold bat pattern. At the top of the chest is ruffled fabric coming in white and dark grey, each lined in gold, and sticking out of the bottom is black and dark orange ruffled fabrics. Over this is dark orange fabric covering the chest with gold pointed lining that has an amethyst at each point. Over this is a purple and gold pointed layer with black lining and straps, and hanging from each point is an amethyst. The purple collar has gold lining, and a short, pointed dark orange cape hangs from the back with gold lining. Included is a black spiderweb choker with orange and amethyst gems hanging from it, two pearl necklaces, and a gold necklace with a purple and gold bat hanging from a gold pearl loop that has a turquoise gem hanging from the bottom. The users nails are painted dark orange. Skirt A purple and gold pointed skirt with bats drawn on each section, the middle flap colored dark grey instead. At the middle are three purple and gold straps with a bat at the middle. Sticking out beneath the skirt is a white and black check layer of fabric with a spiderweb pattern around the middle. A black spiderweb layer resides over the skirt with gold pointed lining, followed by a shorter dark orange and gold layer with designs on each side and and a gold frame resembling bat wings full of gears. Hanging beneath the peplum are two gold chains on one side, and two purple, gold, and turquoise gem chains on the other. Shoes Dark grey boots with a grey platform sole and long thin heel. The toe is dark orange and bat shaped with gold lining to accent the strings and lining on the middle and top. A band of purple goes down the middle, and black ruffles line the top. Grey tights are included with a black bat pattern going up the side. Accessory A black web tulle piece with a grey band at the bottom and a big purple and gold bat attached to the middle. On each side is a geared bat wing. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 4 Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts EHnyjgiU0AAY7An.jpg La La Meltic StAr Arcade Cover.png Anime Screenshots Episode 81 Haunted Vampire Blue, Orange, and Pink Coord Intro.png La La Meltic StAr 1.jpg La La Meltic StAr 4.jpg La La Meltic StAr 5.jpg La La Meltic StAr 7.jpg La La Meltic StAr 8.jpg La La Meltic StAr 10.jpg La La Meltic StAr 13.jpg La La Meltic StAr 14.jpg La La Meltic StAr 15.jpg La La Meltic StAr 16.jpg La La Meltic StAr 17.jpg La La Meltic StAr 19.jpg La La Meltic StAr 20.jpg La La Meltic StAr 21.jpg La La Meltic StAr 23.jpg La La Meltic StAr 24.jpg La La Meltic StAr 25.jpg La La Meltic StAr 28.jpg La La Meltic StAr 32.jpg La La Meltic StAr 34.jpg La La Meltic StAr 35.jpg La La Meltic StAr 36.jpg La La Meltic StAr 37.jpg La La Meltic StAr 38.jpg La La Meltic StAr 40.jpg La La Meltic StAr 42.jpg La La Meltic StAr 43.jpg La La Meltic StAr 45.jpg La La Meltic StAr 46.jpg La La Meltic StAr 47.jpg La La Meltic StAr 48.jpg La La Meltic StAr End Pose.png Episode 92 Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 3.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 4.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Romance Beat Category:Jewel Vol. 4 Category:Anime Coord Category:Anna Coord Category:Anime